Infância
by Michaelis Morbid
Summary: Porque uma promessa infantil não deve nunca ser desfeita. Para a minha gata, Bruna, como sempre.


Essa é bem antiga, achei perdida nos meus documentos e decidi postar :D  
Meus amores, o aviso de sempre:

Naruto **NÃO** é meu, não importa o quanto eu o deseje.

* * *

**Infância**

_por Michaelis Morbid_

* * *

Era uma tarde quente de verão. A pracinha estava cheia de crianças gritando e bagunçando.

"Estou apenas deixando o meu Fogo da Juventude queimar, Naruto!", gritava um garotinho vestido de verde que estava pendurado na barra de exercícios.

"Cale a boca, Lee! Eu sou o rei do parquinho!", berrava o pequeno Naruto, puxando as pernas de Lee.

"Ei, quietos, vocês dois! Estou tentando achar o Sasuke-kun!", disse a garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

No caso dessas três, bagunçando de verdade.

Um monte de meninas corria de um lado para o outro, rindo e gritando "Sasuke-kun, vamos brincar de casinha!". Mães faziam curativos em machucados de menininhos sujos e chorosos, acalmado-os com a usual e doce frase: "Foi só um pulo. Com um beijinho sara". Os pequenos furacões não poupavam nada, e por isso um casalzinho chamava atenção, porque estavam sentados e comportados em um banco. Pareciam ser pouco mais velhos que os outros, a garotinha estava concentrada em tentar tomar o picolé marrom que segurava sem deixá-lo pingar, enquanto o garoto olhava para um livro de figuras com o cenho franzido.

"Eu gosto muito do verão! É bem divertido, não acha, Neji?", perguntou a menininha de coques ao seu companheiro.

"Não posso conversar agora, Tenten! E eu não gosto do verão!", respondeu ele, sem desviar a atenção do livro.

A pequena Tenten olhou-o, sem entender o por que de seu coleguinha não gostar de sua estação favorita, afinal, quem não gosta do calor? Por que ele não gostava do ventinho quente de fim de tarde? Por que ele não gostava de ir à piscina com ela e suas mães? Só por que os meninos mais velhos tentavam afogá-lo? E os sorvetes, que eram a melhor parte? Esses eram os 'por quês' que se passavam pela mente de cinco anos de Tenten. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça e olhou fixamente para Neji, sem deixar de dar um pouco de atenção a seu picolé, e resumiu todos aqueles por quês em um só:

"Por quê?"

Neji encarou-a e revirou os olhinhos esbranquiçados, como se a resposta fosse muito óbvia.

"Tenten, eu já tenho seis anos. Falta muito, muito pouco mesmo para eu ser o líder da minha família. Tenho que ficar muito inteligente e forte para poder proteger a todos. Não posso perder tempo com o verão. É quente demais, e me dá sono. Se eu estou com sono, não posso fazer nada mais além de dormir", explicou calmamente a ela, antes de voltar a dedicar sua total atenção ao livro de imagens.

Tenten olhou para o céu, pensando em como seria divertido comer todas aquelas nuvens. Para ela, as nuvens eram doces, mas Neji havia dito uma vez que achava que as nuvens eram feitas de algodão, e que se ela as comesse, ficaria com algodão grudado na língua, igual àquela vez em que ela queria balas, não achou e comeu um pedaço de algodão, pensando que a mãe guardava pedaços de nuvem em cima da penteadeira. Talvez ele estivesse certo, mas ela ainda iria experimentar um pedaço, só para ver como era comer um pedaço do céu.

"Ei, Neji, você vai precisar de uma menina que se case com você, né? Para ela ser aquela coisa que nossas mães são dos nossos pais... Como é que é, mesmo?", o sorvete acabara. Ela encarava o palito como se quisesse mais.

"Uma esposa, Tenten", ele revirou os olhos de novo, e resolveu deixar o livro de lado. Ela não o deixaria em paz mesmo, "É, vou precisar de uma dessas"

"Você me escolheria pra ser sua esposa? Quer dizer, se um dia eu vou ter que me casar, igual à mamãe, pelo menos que seja com você. Não que eu queira ser sua namorada. Não quero um namorado, mas a gente podia fingir que se casou para não termos que nos casar com outras pessoas. E não precisamos nem beijar. É nojento", ela pensava que as mulheres se casavam porque eram obrigadas, ninguém se submeteria a ficar com a mesma pessoa pelo resto da vida por vontade própria. Se fosse obrigada a casar, que fosse com Neji. Ela podia não gostar muito dele, porque ele sempre reclamava, principalmente quando ela comia doces demais. Neji não gostava de doces. E ele era sério demais, nunca ria das piadinhas sobre ervilhas que ela fazia, e sempre adivinhava todas, sem nem pensar. Casar com ele podia ser problema, mas não precisavam ficar muito tempo perto um do outro.

"É, pode até ser. Mas se você crescer e ficar gorda igual à minha tia por comer tanto doce, eu não vou casar com você", menina irritante! Sempre cheia de perguntas, e ideias malucas. Sempre olhando tudo com aqueles olhos enormes. Quem é que tinha olhos daquele tamanho? Ela era uma aberração. Mas não era uma aberração assim tão ruim, às vezes ela tinha idéias boas, como se casar com ele. Não precisavam nem ficar perto, era só pra enganar os outros e não ter que se casar de verdade. Uma ideia brilhante!

"Está bem. Vamos nos casar assim que você mandar na sua família, então", ela estendeu o dedo para ele, esperando que ele selasse a promessa.

"Sim, assim que eu for chefe", ele entrelaçou o seu dedo mindinho no dela.

"Quem sabe até lá você fica mais legal. Tchauzinho", ela desceu do banco e correu até sua mãe, que a esperava agachada e de braços abertos.

"Eu sou legal. Eu até a deixo usar meus carrinhos para brincar de boneca", pegou o livro e, ainda resmungando, voltou a olhar para as figuras, desejando que seu pai já tivesse voltado da missão.

* * *

Logo após a cerimônia, saiu do clã Hyuuga a passos apressados. Passou pelas ruas do centro da cidade praticamente sem olhar para os lados, apesar de todos quererem cumprimentar o novo chefe do clã. Estava muito nervoso.

Bateu à porta dela – uma, duas, três vezes – e esperou, batendo o pé direito freneticamente. Ela abriu, sonolenta.

"Neji? O que quer? Que horas são?", perguntou ela.

Neji ajoelhou-se, e segurou sua mão:

"_Casa comigo?_"

**FIM**

* * *

QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE! Ou não xD

Olha, antes de perguntarem, EU SEI que o Neji não herda o clã, EU SEI. Mas eu precisava que ele herdasse, pra eu ter um final bonitinho. Amo vocês, _nãomematem_ kkk

E então, mereço algum tipo de gratificação por essa fic? Tipo... uma review? :D


End file.
